halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rellikspartan
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Correct Grammar is serious buisness Templates on SPARTAN-120 Leave them alone. There will be consequences if you continue to remove them. Grammar i will try to get better Crossovers i see your point. and understand, sorry Rellikspartan 00:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Replies How do i make a cool signature like the ones i see others having ??? ??????? how do i make one Lern 2 code Flame-124 02:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean ?? Rellikspartan 02:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC)' ha ha ya that would make sence thanks :] i feel silly now Rellikspartan 02:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) If you want to learn to make a cool sig like many of us have, take a look at the code of said sigs and try and figure it out from there. Oh and for the record, multiple question marks are superfluous and will not induce us to answer questions faster. Flame-124 03:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancy Dear Rellikspartan, In regards to your articles, I'd like to ask you to at least have some discrepancy when you rate all of your articles as being 5 starts. I don't wanna sound like a fucking douchebag here, but I'd like to ask you to at least improve the spelling/overall readability of your articles before rating them the highest possible rating on the site. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 04:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RP:Reach What are you talking about? Rellikspartan 03:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I have and now i keep "dictionary.com" opened in a side tab to check spelling and proper use of the word. But i don't know what "Stel" is talking about when he is saying no, what is he saying no to. Rellikspartan 03:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it would be nice of him to state his purpose unless he thinks i stay on expecting and waiting and praying for him to reply to a point where when he does i will assume no other than that it is for the RP: REACH . sorry to say that's not the situation. Aha But yes i hope to get better at spelling and grammar by using the dictionary.com for as long as i need to until i no longer need to have that assistance. Kinda like studying for a spelling test you study and study and look at how to spell it until you no longer need to. Rellikspartan 03:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Im very good at writing like using big words and im very in depth, i do a lot of poetry my problem is spelling, perfectly neat and nice looking just bad spelling and for a 13 year old i should be better so im glad im making progress. In school i have bin able to get away with bad spelling because of my expanded vocabulary among classmate's but i think i should of bin pressured to excel more highly in spelling. Rellikspartan 03:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha well they seem very good now and that's what matter's my school just saw more importance in the fact that i was able to use and understand words years advanced from my peers more important than how i spell them possibly thinking that with where the world's headed i would be using my mouth more? Aha well that was far off. Rellikspartan 03:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Off-topic...chatting? Is that a bad thing? Do we need to create a new subject/headline to do that? and my school is strict on Math and wearing your i.d.'s one day without it you get a detention... the strange thing is the first day of school they told us we have to have our i.d.'s from last year with no warning of this last year every student is expected to still have there i.d. what i find strange is that, does the school staff not understand that most kids me ripped burned or threw away there i.d.'s on the last day of school as rebel attempt against the school authority and as a summer resolution. Luckily i was able to find my i.d. Rellikspartan 03:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) what's retarded? None of that being retarded would insult me unless you are saying me finding my i.d is retarded in that case how LOL, and its okay boast as much as your heart desires LOL. Rellikspartan 03:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC)